1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to electrical machines, and more particularly to cooling for electrical machine windings.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical machines like motors, generators, and transformers typically include a rotor rotatable in relation to a stator. The rotor and/or the stator generally include windings. In motors and generators, the stator commonly carries the windings and the rotor carries magnets. Current flow through the stator windings generates a rotating magnetic field that interacts with a magnetic field generated by the magnets. The interaction causes the rotor to rotate, thereby converting electrical energy into mechanical energy. In generators, a prime mover typically supplies mechanical energy to the rotor. The mechanical energy rotates a magnetic field generated by the rotor magnets and induces current flow through the windings, thereby converting mechanical energy into electrical energy. In transformers, electrical energy input to either of a first set of windings rotatable in relation to a second set of windings induces an output current flow in the other of the first and second set of windings. This converts the frequency of the input electrical energy into output electrical energy having a different frequency. In some applications, current flow through the windings of the motor, generator, or transformer resistively generates heat. It can be necessary to dissipate the heat to the external environment.
Such conventional systems and methods of winding cooling have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved winding cooling. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.